Alone
by TigerLily0657
Summary: They had been here for days. This empty house out in the woods they had happened to find by chance had been their sanctuary for almost a week now. But they were running low on food. For the past three days it was someone who would go without eating. (More of an AU really, but eh)
1. Well, shit

They had been here for days. This empty house out in the woods they had happened to find by chance had been their sanctuary for almost a week now. But they were running low on food. For the past three days it was someone who would go without eating. They needed to go on a run but they didn't have enough people, couldn't risk it. Even if they could, where would they even go to get supplies? There weren't any stores for miles, they were sure. This walker-infested forest kept them here, trapped with no way out.

"Well we can't just stay here and become walker bait!" Jed argued.

Larry sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration."Then what are we supposed to do?" He asked. "If we try and go on a supply run we'll be eaten alive!"

Jed scoffed, "Better to take a chance than sit here and die!" the blonde said, eying the man he was talking to.

"I say we risk it." Octavius cut in all of a sudden, catching the attention of the two fighting men.

"Thank you!" Jed exclaimed, throwing his arms up. This argument was getting them nowhere. The fact remained, they needed food if they were going to stay strong in order to survive. Larry groaned and rubbed his face some more.

"You know what? Fine. We'll go for a run. Get everyone ready." He demanded, completely giving up on stopping them. He supposed that there was the possibility that they didn't all get their bowels ripped out and eaten.

Jed turned away and nudged Octavius to follow him as he maneuvered through the rather small house.

Trapped. They were trapped. Larry, Ahk, Jed, and Octavius were trapped in a store with no way out. On the bright side, they had bagged plenty of supplies. Food, water, and a few pocket knives and hand guns for weapons. However, they were still trapped.

"Damn it!" Jed exclaimed as he banged his fist onto the window. He had tried to find a way out but had only come up with almost getting himself and Ahk bit by a walker trapped in a broom closet.

Octavius sighed and looked up from his sword which he had been cleaning to pass the time. He had been waiting for the man to calm down but it didn't seem as if he would very soon. "Jed, I think it would be best if we were to wait until a few of them left. That way we'll at least have a somewhat clear path and won't have as much trouble." He voiced.

Jed groaned and simply pulled his hat off his head and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. After quite a while of pacing, Jed turned to the black haired man who had returned to cleaning the now gleaming blade of his sword. "How much longer we gotta wait?"

Octavius glanced up at him before returning his gaze to his weapon. It was an iron sword with a strong blade. It was long, large, a two handed weapon and was quite heavy but with the way Octavius slung it around and decapitated walkers so easily you'd think it didn't weigh an ounce. The hilt was decorated with beautiful engravings of wolves and some markings that didn't quite make sense, but were beautiful all the same.

"Probably all night." He finally replied after an air of silence. Jed groaned again. He didn't want to be cooped up in here any longer than he had to.

"Hey, Octogon, them walkers ain't left yet." Jed called to Octavius who was looking out the window. The walkers had dissipated some but not much. They'd have to either wait more or try and risk it.

Octavius rolled his eyes and scoffed. "It's Octavius," He corrected, "And I noticed." Jed ignored the statement and squinted at the window. There were still plenty of walkers outside. "Can't we try and make a break for it?" The blonde asked.

Octavius looked at him with a scowl. "Make a break for it? We would be killed in three seconds." He replied.

"There ain't no reason we can't try!"

Octavius looked away and took a deep breath. "So you would rather become a snack for some blood thirsty animal than wait for the right opportunity to escape with our skins intact?"

Jed opened his mouth to reply once again until a walker, who the arguing men hadn't noticed was beating on the glass, busted through the window. Ahk came running from the backroom as well as Larry and his eyes grew wide when he saw the walker in the building. He grabbed the pistol at his hip and Larry readied his knife as other walker's attention soon landed on the building.

"Shit!" Jed exclaimed as walkers began to mill into the room from the hole in the window.


	2. I Believe We Have A Slight Problem

Octavius cursed silently to himself at he and the other man's carelessness as he slung his sword over his shoulder and sheathed it. He quickly reached to his belt and pulled out a large knife and readied himself for any walker that was sure to come his way. One of the undead horrors advanced towards him quickly, mouth open and clawing at him. Octavius placed a hand on its chest and held it back as he brought the blade down into the walker's rotted skull. His lip curled slightly at the feeling of blood hitting his hand but yanked the blade out.

The black haired man turned to be faced with yet another walker, this one managing to back him into a wall. Octavius placed his forearm against its throat to prevent it from biting him, putting a great deal of force against the undead being to keep it away. The walker seemed to have the upper hand, however, as it inched closer and closer to his face. Octavius turned his head away to try and bring more distance between them.

But before the reanimated corpse could take a chunk from the man's throat, a knife split the walker's skull, causing it to drop to the ground dead. He looked up to see it was Larry who had saved him. He thanked Larry before stepping over the walker and continuing to fight off the others.

It was miraculous that they had managed to get out of that hell hole with their lives. Alive as they were, that didn't mean one of them didn't suffer an injury. Ahkmenrah had sprained his ankle while running through the thick crowd of undead beings in an attempt to escape. This in turn, caused the Egyptian man to trip and fall, nearly being bitten in the process before being helped up by Jed. The blonde had stabbed a walker that was on top of him and carried him far enough away so he was out of harm's way for the most part.

It had been a bit of a set-back, of course, but Ahk had managed to limp his way through the thicket of trees and brush and back to the abandoned shack they had taken refuge in for the past week. However, when they returned, the others were nowhere to be found.

"Teddy?" Larry called out into the now empty house. He squinted and ran his gaze across the room, finding it to be vacant. He quickly marched to the back room and slung the door open, finding it abandoned as well. "G-Guys-?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Where d'ya reckon they are, Gigantor?" Jed inquired. Larry rolled his eyes at the name. Despite Jed being taller, it seemed the country man had taken to calling him that. Something about him being "Mr. Big Stuff', being the leader of the group and all that.

"I don't know..." He replied, pulling away from the doorway and turning back to the three men.

"You don't think that they...?" Ahkmenrah trailed off, locking eyes with Larry as he went silent.

It didn't take too much time for him to catch onto what the younger man was implying. "What? You mean you think they left?"

"Well they sure as hell ain't here, Gigantor." Jed interjected.

"Well do you think-" Ahk started, but was cut off by the former security guard.

"Well I can _see_ that, Teeny!" Larry mocked.

"But guys-"

"Oh, don't you start that shit!" Jed hissed in anger.

"What I meant was-"

"Me?! You're the one starting stuff!" Larry retaliated.

" _ **SILENCE!**_ "

Both men turned their gaze in surprise to the fuming Egyptian. "...Too dark...?" He asked sheepishly.

Octavius snorted.

Ahk cleared his throat and began to speak. "Do you think that they-?"

"Lawrence!" They all jumped at the sudden sound of Teddy's voice cutting off the man who was formerly speaking.

"I GIVE UP!" Ahk exclaimed before limping to the back room.

The remaining men in the room turned their attention back to the man who had busted in. "Teddy! Where were you? What's happening? Where are the others?" Larry asked, barraging the older man with questions.

"Lawrence, as much as I would love to answer your questions, I fear we have a slight problem that needs fixing first..." He replied, his voice grim.


	3. Pure Idiocy, In My Opinion

Larry furrowed his brow slightly and stared Theodore down. "Problem...?" He asked quietly, not exactly sure if he wanted an answer to that or not.

Teddy drew in a deep breath before looking up to meet eyes with Larry for a short moment. "It appears Sacagawea has been kidnapped." He stated, his eyes beginning to water and his voice cracking slightly.

Larry's eyes widened significantly and he gasped at the news. "Wh-What-?" He asked in disbelief. How could she have been kidnapped? She was much too cautious.

Teddy nodded slowly.

"H-How?" he asked after a moment.

"We were on watch when she went off on her own. I heard her scream and I rushed to help her when I saw her being taken. I gathered the group and we tried to catch them but it was too late..." He stated, trailing off.

Larry nodded, getting the gist.

"Well, where-where are the others?" He asked, glancing behind him to check. As if on cue, Dexter showed up from behind the huntsman, his gun slung over his shoulder by its strap. He was then followed by Atilla and Rexy, the white, shaggy dog whimpering slightly at the distraught air. Atilla scratched his head in comfort and the dog sat on its haunches and relaxed against his hand.

Larry sighed and shook his head, not exactly sure what to do. "Alright just- We're gonna find Wea, so don't worry. Just give me some time to think." He stated before turning to walk into the room Ahk had hobbled into.

Octavius was polishing his sword, which had seemed to have gotten some walker blood on it, as usual when he heard it. Jed screaming. He snapped his head up and looked around to find everyone else was still sleeping soundly, or as soundly as they could in their uncomfortable bedding. The scream had been faint so he wasn't surprised. Hell, he was sure if he hadn't have been listening he would have missed it as well. He got up and dashed out the door, rousing a few of the survivors from their sleep.

Larry attempted to question him but the raven haired man was already gone, out into the dark in a walker infested forest.

That probably wasn't the best idea.

Octavius could barely see anything in the blackness of night, the trees creating large shadows and shrouding him in inky blacks. He followed the sound of Jed's voice, him calling for help. What had that imbecile been thinking? Octavius knew the moment he stepped outside for some "fresh air" there were going to be some sort of consequences.

But as much as Octavius hated to admit it, he was part of the group and he needed to protect him. There was strength in numbers. And this certain number just so happened to know how to handle himself well in battle. Ususally.

When Octavius reached the blonde, he found him pinned against a tree by a walker. From what he could see in the darkness, more were coming as well. He quickly marched over and yanked the freshly polished knife from his belt and stabbed the walker in the temple.

Jed, now free but still breathless, thanked him and relaxed against the tree.

"This isn't the time to be relaxing!" He whisper shouted, yanking the man away from the tree by the arm.

Jed scowled and yanked his arm away before glancing around them. "Oh shit-" He stated, now noticing that a crowd of walkers were closing in on them. Again.

Octavius grabbed his sword and held it in both hands as a walker advanced. He took a few steps forward, creating distance between him and Jedediah and drawing nearer to the walker. With one heavy swing, the undead corpse's head was detatched from its body from the deadly blow from Octavius' weapon.

The black haired man's eyes widened slightly when he realized just how many there were. Not nearly as many that were at the store but still a large amount, especially for two men. Alone. In the woods. At night. Not to mention Jed didn't have his weapon on him.

Octavius took Jed's hand in his own and yanked him in the direction he had come from, running and dodging trees. Jed struggled to keep up, almost tripping and falling on his face multiple times.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Jed bellowed and pulled back on his arm, causing Octavius to stumble back and almost fall.

"What are you doing?" Octavius whirled around to face him despite the oncoming walkers. "We don't have time for this. If you haven't noticed, we are being surrounded."

"Exactly, and what do you think we should do? Lead them back to the cabin so they can feast on the rest of our friends to their little hearts' content?"

Octavius paused. The idiot was right. They were basically leading the hoard back to their group and he would never be able to forgive himself if he got them killed. Better himself than them. Oh, and Jed too.


End file.
